bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Days 2015
(From the in-game news item): ''“The days are getting cooler, and the citizens of the Commons are looking for one last hurrah before autumn begins. Help them dig a pool and have a party before it's too late! New quests and items are abound this year! “Nate Dragon is also in town for this event. He's found himself owning a plethora of puppies, and he needs you to help take care of them for a little while. You'll be able to choose a temporary puppy pet that will help you out during the event, and then disappear afterwards (unless you permanently adopt it). Have fun!” Here is the official blog. Quests Pool Party Quests 'Building the Pool' These three quests are immediately available, one after another. 25 |name2=Pool Tilin' |type2=main |desc2=The hole you dug is quite nice, but a pool it is not. Find some Pool Tiles in bushes throughout the world! |task2=Find 32 Pool Tiles |reward2= 50 |name3=Pool Fillin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool is coming together, but it needs to be filled with water! Find Water Pumps in bushes throughout the world! |task3=Find 8 Water Pumps |reward3= 75 * }} '*'You only get a pool if you didn't already have one from last year's event. Completing the Pool will unlock the next two types of quests: the Pool-side Stations and the Special Request Missions. 'Pool-side Stations' 5 'X''' * |name2=Safety First: Life Preservers |type2=child |desc2=The blonde member of the CPPC wants you to find Life Preservers for Pool Safety so they can help people in trouble. |task2= |reward2= |name3=Safety First: Towels |type3=child |desc3=The African-Bushwhackian member of the CPPC wants you to find Towels for Pool Safety to help people from catching a chill. |task3= |reward3= |name4=Safety First: Sunscreen |type4=child |desc4=The sunburnt member of the CPPC wants you to find Sunscreen for Pool Safety to protect them from the sun while they're having fun! |task4= |reward4= }} *'Turning in 10 items gives you one-fifth of your effectiveness in Pool Points ( ). Effectiveness starts at 50, and can be boosted as high as 100 by inviting friends to help you. On game platforms that don't implement friends, your effectiveness is fixed at 65, yielding 13 . 'More Pool Quests 5 25 |name2=Pool Cleanin' |type2=main |desc2=Oh no! Someone's doggy dootied in the pool! Find some Heavy Duty Chlorine so it's safe to swim in again. Quest started on August 26 |task2=Find 20 Strong Chlorine Bottles |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Pool Heatin' |type3=main |desc3=The pool water is a little chilly. Find some water-proof space heaters and return them to the CPPC in the Commons. Quest started on August 27 |task3=Find 20 Waterproof Space Heaters |reward3= 5 25 }} Nate Dragon's Dogs *'You don't need to have stables built to equip Nate's dog. You are given your choice of one dog from among the three new dogs created for this event. 'Dog Days Dailies These are daily quests like the ones in the Commons: Nate has a randomly selected new one for you 20 hours after you completed the last one. Note: You MUST have your Chosen Dog equipped as your companion to perform the Dog Days Daily missions. (But you don't the Dog to turn it in) 5 25 |name2=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Critters |type2=main |desc2=Chase any 22 critters while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any Critters will do! |task2=Whack 22 Critters |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Doggy Exercise - Chasing Kitties |type3=main |desc3=Chase 14 kitties while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Kitties will only appear if the Dog is your active companion. |task3=Chase 14 Kitties* |reward3= 5 25 |name4=Doggy Exercise - Doggie Bags |type4=main |desc4=Find 20 doggy bags while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Doggy Bags may be found while the Dog is not your active companion, however you won't be able to turn in the quest without re-equipping him or her. |task4=Find 20 Doggie Bags |reward4= 5 25 |name5=Doggy Exercise - Sniffing Bushes |type5=main |desc5=Whack any 60 critters''(sic)'' while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. Any bushes will do! |task5=Whack 60 Bushes |reward5= 5 25 |name6=Doggy Exercise - Helping Hand |type6=main |desc6=Complete 5 Dog Days of Summer event turn-ins (life rings, towels, or sunscreen) while the Dog you're looking after is your active companion. |task6=Do 5 Dog Day Turn-ins** |reward6= 5 25 }} *'Bones and Kitties are popup items which cost 5 to whack. They appear each time you whack 15% of your base energy in bushes, critters, and other popup items. '**WARNING: Selecting "I'd like to turn in everything at once..." counts as only one turn-in. 'Nate's Dog Trick' You need the dog equipped to get the quests and to turn in the quest items, but not to get the quest items. 5 25 |name2=Boxed of Fun! |type2=main |desc2=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some empty boxes and he'll show you! Started September 1 |task2=Find 20 Empty Boxes |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Fetch! |type3=main |desc3=Nate knows a cool trick that your puppy could do. Find him some tennis balls and he'll show you! |task3=Find 20 Tennis Balls |reward3= 25 }} Mrs. Doubtwater's Quests Mrs. Doubtwater showed up on August 23. You may have to leave the Event area and come back to make Mrs. Doubtwater appear. 25 100 Pet XP |name2=Dog Training - Training Pads |type2=main |desc2=Help train your dog by finding Training Pads. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on August 24 |task2=Find 16 Training Pads |reward2= 25 200 Pet XP |name3=Dog Training - Leashes |type3=main |desc3=Help train your dog by finding Leashes. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on August 25 |task3=Find 28 Leashes |reward3= 25 300 Pet XP |name4=Dog Training - Special Treats |type4=main |desc4=Help train your dog by finding Special Treats. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on August 26 |task4=Find 22 Special Treats |reward4= 25 400 Pet XP |name5=Dog Training - Sonic Eggs |type5=main |desc5="Help train your dog by finding Sonic Eggs. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on August 27 |task5=Find 18 Sonic Eggs |reward5= 25 500 Pet XP |name6=Dog Training - Cones of Shame |type6=main |desc6=Help train your dog by finding Cones of Shame. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. Quest started on August 28 |task6=Find 24 Cones of Shame |reward6= 25 600 Pet XP |name7=Dog Training - Harnesses |type7=main |desc7=Help train your dog by finding Harnesses. You can find these items by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. You must have one of the four event dogs equipped in order to turn in this quest. |task7=Find 20 Harnesses |reward7= 25 700 Pet XP }} Steve the Fisherman Steve started giving quests on August 23. He has two questlines: one gives you a dock on your ranch, the other one involves fishing from the dock. On game platforms that don't implement friends, you won't get the fishing quests until you've built a dock. You will need to expand into the area at the top of your ranch, second from the left, to get to the dock. You may have to leave the Event area and come back twice before Steve will appear. 'Dock Building' These quests became available, one after another, on August 23. You only get them if you don't already have a dock. 5 25 |name2=Fresh Fish Bait |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fresh worms. You can find fresh worms in piles of dirt, which will appear randomly as you whack bushes. |task2=Find 16 Fresh Worms* |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Shiny New Hooks |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fishing hooks. You can find fishing hooks in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 30 Fishing Hooks |reward3= 5 25 |name4=That's Cheating! |type4=main |desc4=Steve would like to stock your new dock with all the latest fishing gear. He needs you to find him some fish radars. It really seems like cheating to me, but whatever. You can find fish radars in bushes throughout the world. |task4=Find 12 Fish Radar |reward4= 5 25 }} *'Worms are in popup mounds which require 5 to whack. They appear every time you whack 15% of your base energy. 'Dock Fishing These quests became available, one after another, on August 23. Note that you can fish from a friend's dock instead if your game server supports friends. 5 25 |name2=Making Use of Your Dock Some More |type2=main |desc2=Steve would like you to make use of the dock he helped build on your ranch last year! Fish up 5 gold items at your ranch. |task2=Fish up 5 Gold Items at your Ranch |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Making Use of Your Dock Again |type3=main |desc3=Steve would like you clean up the lake around the dock on your ranch. Fish up 5 junk items on your ranch. |task3=Fish up 5 Junk Items at your Ranch |reward3= 5 25 |name4=Making Really Good Use of Your Dock |type4=main |desc4=Steve is really sorry that he made you do all that fishing. As compensation, he's given you some really good bait. Go fish with it! |task4=Use 10 Really Good Bait |reward4= 5 25 }} Trinketsmith's Quests On August 30, players got this quest: Wally will give you a series of quests that end with you getting a special customized trinket, unless you got that trinket last year. If you already have the trinket, he gives you a series of quests to upgrade it. 'Create the Trinket' 5 25 |name2=Jewels of Summer |type2=main |desc2=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some orange, blue, and green jewels. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 15 Blue Jewels Find 15 Orange Jewels Find 15 Green Jewels |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Tip Top Tools |type3=main |desc3=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. He needs you to find him some metal polish and gem cutting tools. You can find these by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 25 Metal Polishers Find 25 Gem Cutting Tools |reward3= 5 25 |name4=A Trinket For You! |type4=main |desc4=Wally the Trinketsmith would like to craft you a new trinket, in appreciation for all your hard work during the Dog Days of Summer event. The trinket is done, you just need to claim it! |task4=Claim your trinket from Wally |reward4= 25 }} As you complete each quest, you will be asked to choose which of the items for that quest you want to be used for your trinket. Your choice will determine what the trinket does. You can change your mind during the fourth quest, and make different choices for your trinket. (Click icon for larger image) 'Upgrade the Trinket' 5 25 |name2=Scotch Tape |type=main |desc2=Find Wally some Scotch Tape so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. |task2=Find 20 Scotch Tape |reward2= 5 25 |name3=Safety In Numbers |type3=main |desc3=Find Wally some Safety Scissors so he can upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year. |task3=Find 20 Safety Scissors |reward3= 5 25 |name4=Upgrade Complete |type4=main |desc4=Wally is ready to upgrade the trinket he crafted for you last year! Talk to him to get 'er done! |task4=Talk to Wally |reward4= 25 }} The upgraded trinket has its stats boosted by 50%, and it has the word "Shiny" prepended to its name! Event Store Items Decoration Items |name2=Swimmer Gnome |desc2=Splish splash he was takin' a bath... |cost2=20 |name3=Mojito |desc3=Minty goodness |cost3=20 |name4=Picnic Table |desc4=Careful! Nate likes to light fires in Picnic areas! |cost4=20 |name5=Sandals |desc5=The footware. Not to be confused with the resort in Jamaica. |cost5=20 |name6=Tiki Stool |desc6=Careful not to put too much weight on it. |cost6=20 |name7=Summer Slide Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Slip 'n slide your ball through this piece!* (Not available yet) |cost7=40 }} *''' As usual, you don't need to buy the Mini Golf Piece to get the Summer Supplies achievement. The Mini Golf Piece appeared around September 3. Gear |name2=Purple Bonnet |desc2=A Purple Summer Sun Bonnet. |cost2=20 |name3=Summer Beach Towel Cape |desc3=A Beach Towel Cape! |cost3=20 |name4=Summer Sun Cape |desc4=A cape of Summer Sun Fun! |cost4=20 |name5=Summer Cool Sunglasses |desc5=Summer Cool...... Sunglasses! |cost5=20 |name6=Newspaper Roll |desc6=A rolled up newspaper sword! |cost6=20 }} Previous Years These are the items from previous years being sold in the event store. '''Decoration Items 2013 |name2=Diving Board |desc2=Cannonballllll!!!! |cost2=10 |name3=Beach Ball |desc3=Beachballlllll!!!! |cost3=10 |name4=Pool Noodles |desc4=Noodle around in the pool. |cost4=10 |name5=Life Ring |desc5=Keeps you afloat. |cost5=10 |name6=Walrus Floaty |desc6=Keeps you a-walrus. |cost6=10 }} 'Gear 2013' |name2=Swimming Goggles |desc2=So you can see underwater. That just may come in handy! |cost2=10 |name3=Noodle Sword |desc3=Not the best bush whacking sword. But a jolly good time in the pool. |cost3=10 |name4=Blue Swimming Cap |desc4=Protects your virtual hair. And its blue! |cost4=10 |name5=Pink Swimming Cap |desc5=Protects your virtual hair. And its pink! |cost5=10 |name6=Puppy Cape |desc6=Woof! |cost6=10 }} 'Decoration Items 2014' |name8=Sharky |desc8=Duh dun... duh dun... dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun. |cost8=10 |name9=Pool Raft |desc9=Relax in the pool without getting wet! |cost9=10 |name10=Ducky Floaty |desc10=Quack quack! |cost10=10 |name11=Pool Chair |desc11=Relax beside the pool. |cost11=10 |name12=Sail Boat |desc12=Unfortunately it's toy sized. |cost12=10 |name13=Pool Slide |desc13=Weeee!!! |cost13=25 |name19=Hot Tub |desc19=Steamy! |cost19=25 }} 'Gear 2014' |name8=Woolen Ear Hat |desc8=A great hat for those dog days of summer! |cost8=10 |name9=Summer Cape |desc9=The colours of summer. |cost9=10 |name10=Sun Burst Cape |desc10=Hot off the press. |cost10=10 |name11=Cool Summer Sunglasses |desc11=Styling summer sunglasses. |cost11=10 |name12=Hot Dog Sword |desc12=This hotdog Sword is great for Barbecues! |cost12=10 }} Pets |attr1= Increases your chance to win event turn-in items |bonus1= 20% |name9=Hot Dog |desc9=He's covered in condiments! |cost9=200 |attr9= Increases your chance to win event turn-in items |bonus9=20% |name10=Dalmatian |desc10=Ask us about the special discount if you buy 101 of these! |cost10=200 |attr10=Gives you a chance to double non-multiplied power wins! |bonus10=20% |name11=Corgi |desc11=Look at that cute little tongue! |cost11=200 |attr11=Gives you a chance to double non-multiplied mana wins! |bonus11=20% }} Bonus Store Items After all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece), you can get these Bonus items. , , and . |cost1= 20 |name2=Big Dog Days Snack Pack |desc2=A bigger bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much mana, power, gold, and energy as the normal bag. |cost2 = 60 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=120 }} Pets These are the new pets for this event: Achievements }} |lvl2=Safety to the Max! |req2=Help 50 times at each pool-side station. |rew2=Title Unlock: Summer Saver }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from Previous Years }} }} Pool Points Rewards As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes. Category:Events Category:Achievements Category:Companions Category:Quests